1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to powered surgical devices. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to adapter assemblies for selectively connecting end effectors to actuation units of powered surgical devices.
2. Background of Related Art
Powered devices for use in surgical procedures typically convert rotational motion from a handle assembly to linear motion for effectuating one or more functions, e.g., clamping, stapling, cutting. To permit reuse of the handle assemblies of these powered surgical devices and so that the handle assembly may be used with a variety of end effectors, adapter assemblies have been developed for selective attachment to the handle assemblies and to a variety of end effectors. Following use, the adapter assembly may be disposed of along with the end effector.
It has been discovered that a need exists for an adapter assembly having a flexible or more flexible body portion, as compared to prior adapter assemblies having rigid or relatively more rigid body portions thereof.